Drowning on Dry Land
by nehebka
Summary: Alex cheated on Addison. She's upset. Derek's upset too. Mark worries. There's a mass accident...
1. Chapter 1

**Drowning on Dry Land by Nehebka**

**Chapter 1**

Derek's hand hovered over the exam room doorknob after hearing someone crying. He told himself to just walk away; he had enough problems of his own to deal with. However, when he was about to walk off, he heard it again. He sighed, opened the door and peered into the room. Inside the room he found Addison.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She didn't reply so he insisted. "Something obviously happened"

"I can't... I..." Addison drew a long shuddering breath and leaned her head back against the wall, meeting his gaze.

Derek crossed the room and knelt in front of her. "If you tell me what happened maybe I can help-"

She just collapsed into his chest. She started to mumble something into it that wasn't audible to him.

"What?" He said as he stroked the back of her head.

"Alex… cheated on me" She sobbed out.

Derek looked at the floor for a long moment before he looked back up at Addison again and stood up. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It must have been so hard for you, is't it?... Not that I can't relate" said Derek.

Addison was momentarily stunned.

"Don't be petty" pleaded Addison.

"Stop being an adulterous bitch! You know what I think? I think you deserved what has happened with Karev. First you cheated on me, then on Mark-"

"What are you talking about?" she asked surprised.

"Mark told me about your bet and how you couldn't do it. He caught you sleeping with Karev"

"But he told me that-"

"Yeah. He told you that he lost the bet in order to avoid you to feel guilty. Quite selfless, is it?"

She got to her feet and closed the space between her husband and herself, until they stood toe-to-toe.

"I guess that it caught you by surprised that Karev cheated on you before you had the chance to cheated on him. After all it has been your MO"

"I'm not the only one in our marriage who cheated" she yelled. Addison could feel tears once again running down her face.

"Addie," Derek began softly, reaching a hand up to Addison's face.

Addison jerked away from him. "No," she shook her head. "Whatever you're going to say, save it. I think you have said enough". She brushed past him, opened the door and stepped through, closing the door behind her.

When she was gone, he leaned heavily against the door.

"I'm sorry" Derek whispered.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Addison immediately went to the nearest bathroom. She wanted to splash some water on her face. She stood in front of the sink and sighed. Her reflection in the mirror stared back at her. A splash of water on the face hadn't been enough. Her eyes were red.

"You look like crap"

Addison sighed as she heard the familiar voice, and turned around.

"Miranda"

"What happened?", Bailey asked

Addison snorted. "As if you didn't know… I'm sure the gossip mill has already spread the news to the farthest corners of the hospital."

Bailey held out a hand in surrender, "Yeah, I might have heard a few things about you and Karev"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Firstly, stop crying and slapsh some more water on your face. And secondly, stay away from interns and doctors"

Addison smiled. "Miranda" shouted as she was about to leave. "If you see the chief say to him that I took the day off, I need time on my own".

Bailey nodded and left the bathroom.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Have you seen Dr. Montgomery?" Derek asked a nurse.

"No, not since this morning"

"Can you page her?"

"Sure,"

Minutes later there was still no news of Addison.

"Thanks anyway" muttered Derek and walked off.

"Derek? What's going on?"

Derek turned to see Mark standing behind him with a questioning look on his face.

"Have you seen Addison?" asked Derek.

"No, I haven't seen her today. Why are you looking her?" asked Mark suspiciously.

"I want to appologize-"

"What have you told her?" asked Mark interrupting him.

"I said you didn't cheated on her but found out she slept with Karev" mumbled a guilty Derek not wanting to said aloud all the things he had said to her.

They remained silent for a few seconds. They spotted Bailey at the end of the hall and walked towards her. "Have anyone seen Addison?"

"She took the day off" answered Bailey looking at both men.

"Gone? Why? I mean, did she tell you why?" asked a worried Derek.

"She didn´t give me a reason" lied Bailey.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" asked Mark

**"**All she said was she needed some time for herself. Excuse me" said Bailey as she left.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Richard stood on the stairs nearby a nurses' station. He was about to give a meeting to many attendings and residents.

"We just received word of a mass causality incident nearby. All available level 1 trauma centers have been asked to respond. I need to send a team into the field immediately" said Richard. "Remember we're hoping for the best but preparing for the worst"

The group starts to break up and Richard starts walking off and Mark and Derek approached him.

"What happened?" asked Mark.

" I don't have details just orders" replied Richard. "Mark, Derek I need you at that scene"

"You're gonna need me here" replied Derek.

Richard shook his head. "They're reporting lots of closed head injuries and I want you to get in there and bring them back, alive".

Both men nodded and went to the ambulance to prepare their triage kits.

"What do you think is going on?" asked Mark.

"Uhm?" replied Derek who was lost in thought.

"We'll find her later", said Mark. "I'm sure she's ok, she just probably avoiding both of us".

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

They ambulance arrived at the place of the accident. As Mark and Derek get off the ambulance, they were in utter shock.

"Holy mother of..." mumbled Mark. 

There were injured people and support personnel everywhere. There was a ferry boat on fire and the devastation was massive.

"This doesn't make sense. Ferry boats don't get in accidents", croacked Derek.

"Come on it's time to save lifes" said Mark.

Derek looked at him and nodded. Both men ran off their own separate directions.

Mark looked down off the dock and saw a woman trapped under a pylon.

"I've got somebody down here", yelled.

"Hey, that's not secure!" cried a cop as he saw Mark climbed over piles of rubble to get to the woman. "Doctor I need you to get up here!". 

Mark ignored him and moved the pylon. "Oh my God!" cried Mark. "Addison what the hell..." said as he knelt beside her to check her pulse. "I need help down here, NOW!" yelled at the cop.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mark was in the ambulance with Addison.

"Her blood pressure is really low. She's all clamped down from hypothermia and breath with difficulty", said the paramedic.

"She needs to stay on her left side. We gotta mover her on her left side. It's gonna take both of us, gotta get that BP up. On my count. One... Two..." ordered Mark. He was interrupted when Addison half conscious grabbed his arm. "It's ok Addie. We need to move you to help you get circulation, ok? One, two, three".

The paramedic checked her pulse again. "Pulse is better"

"Addie just breathe through the pain. There you go, good. I know it hurts. Come on now; keep breathing for me, ok? That's it. Keep breathing" said Mark as he stoke her hair.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The ambulance with Mark and Addison arrived at the hospital and Bailey was in the ambulance bay to get it.

"What do we got?" asked Bailey.

"Addison Montgomery, hypothermic with lots of traumas" said the paramedic.

Bailey remained astonished just few second but reacted quickly.

"Mark I need you to help me get her inside, clear a trauma bay, stat! Move it!" yelled Bailey. "Give me a new warm blanket her temps still only at 80 degrees".

Monitors started beeping.

"Charge to 300! Let's go, let's go, let's go. Clear" cried Mark. 

Bailey looked at the monitor. "Back to asystole. Keep compressions going", said to Mark who was performing CPR on Addison.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5...1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...1, 2, 3, 4, 5" said Mark.

He continued CPR with no response from Addison.

"Come on, Addy. Don't do this" croacked Mark.

The monitor beeped. "We got a heartbeat", said Bailey relieved.

NEXT CHAPTER SOON…


	2. Chapter 2

**Drowning on Dry Land**by Nehebka

**Chapter 2**

Derek returned from the scene with an injured man. He was doing CPR on the pacient, when the ER's door in front of him opened, reveling Addison inside.

"Take over compressions" said to a doctor and went into Addison's ER. 

"What happened?" asked not believing what he was seeing.

"She was there Derek… in the accident... I found her below piles of rubble", replied Mark.

"How's she doing?" asked Derek again still in shock.

"Well, we won't know until we get her up to the OR", answered Bailey.

"I wanna go in there" said Derek.

"No Derek" asked Bailey.

"There's a risk of brain damage. I need to go in there", said desperetely.

"Derek, you can't. Not for Addison, not for anybody. You're in no shape", said impassively Bailey. She turned around and saw Mark who was as nervous as Derek. "Ok, both of you get out"

"But-", tried to protest Mark.

"No buts" interrupted Bailey. "We need to save her life. You can't do this. Now go! Go!" yelled. "Page Burke, I'll meet him in the OR" said Bailey to a nurse.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The surgery lasted two hours. Derek was sitting in the hall. Mark paced the hospital corridor in short strides waiting for news. Some how, the friends who had separated because of Addison, had been joined again because of her.

"If you keep walking like this you're going to make a hole" said Derek.

"Sorry" said Mark as he stopped. "I'm worried".

"Yeah me too"

"What if-", he began to say

"Mark, don't even think about it" Derek interrupted him.

Burked walked through the doorway to where Derek and Mark were. When erek saw him, he stood up.

Mark stepped closer to Burke. "Tell me" said Mark anxiously.

"She's stable" answered Burke.

Mark sighed of relief.

"What about her brain function?" asked Derek

"We don't know yet. We'll have to wait until she wakes up".

Meredith came up walking fast and hugged Derek relieved. "Derek, are you okay? I heard about the accident and I was worried"

"I-I'm ok. Addison was there and-" mumbled.

"What?!" asked as she turned around to them expecting someone to give her more information.

"She's ok now", reported Burke.

Meredith sighed. "Come Derek, let's go home". Derek hesitated.

Mark nodded. "Don't worry, I'll stay with Addison. If there are news, I'll call you", said Mark.

Derek nodded and left with Meredith.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After a couple of hours Mark was beginning to feel tired. He could feel his eyelids drooping but he did all he could to fight sleep. He glanced out the door quickly and saw Bailey standing against the doorframe.

"You shouldn't be in here. Go home, you need to rest" said Bailey concerned

"I'm not leaving until she's awake"

"You need to sleep and-" said Bailey. Before she could finish the sentece Mark cut her off.

"I would go through hell if it meant she'd be okay" said as he carefully brushed her hair out of her eyes "There is nothing I wouldn't do to get her to wake up".

"She'll pull through" Bailey said quietly putting her hand on his back.

He nodded not able to say anything and looked at Miranda. She nodded too and left.

Now alone again, Mark gazed at Addison's face. As he watched her, her eyelids began to twitch and opened.

"Hey" said Mark sweetly. "How are you?" he said as he stood at Addison's side and touched her face.

Addison looked around the room. "Confused" said.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hospital? H-How did I get here?" asked confused. "I-I'm not supposed to be here". She tried to sit up on the bed.

"This wasn't in your plan today I get that". He couldn't help laughing a little at that. "But you need to lie back" Mark guided her gently back down. "It's been a miracle that you survived from that accident".

"What accident?" she asked.

"You were on the ferry. Do you not remember?"

She shook her head.

"What about your name"

"My name? Yes of course, my name is… is… I should know my own name", croacked. "What's wrong with me?" asked alarmed.

He'd never heard her sound so lost. He got into the bed next to her and held her in his arms as she cried. "I-I should know who I am" she sobbed.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Sssh, sssh. Everything's going to be okay, I promise" whispered Mark.

Next chapter soon! Thanks for those who had reviewed. For those who had not… come on say what you think:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Drowning on Dry Land by Nehebka**

**Chapter 3**

Mark was sitting in the hall lost in thought. Burke walked up, looked inside the room where Addison was sleeping and then down at him. He sat down next to him.

"How is she doing?" asked Burke.

"She woke up but she doesn't remember anything from before the accident"

"It could be head trauma or a psychological from the shock" explained Burke.

Mark nodded absent-minded.

"Derek? Does he..."

Mark shook his head. "I haven't paged him yet. I wanted...I'm giving her more time... It-It could be transient, right?"

"Yeah it could". Burke put his hand on Mark's arm.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The Next Day

"Good morning sleeping beauty, how you doing?" asked Mark standing at the door.

"Well it hurts all over, but I'm fine" said Addison. "I-I'd like to thank you… I really appreciate you taking the time to-"

"There's no need to thank me … It's a pleasure" She smiled.

"By the way, I don't even know your name" said Addison.

"I'm Mark. And… you are Addison. Doctor Addison Montgomery You are neonatal surgeon here at Seattle Grace Hospital".

"Vow" exclaimed Addison. "Am I married? Have I kids?" asked anxiously.

"You were married for eleven years but you got divorced and no, you don't have kids". Addison nodded slightly disappointed. He sat beside her and grabbed her hand. "If you want to know anything else, you can ask me. However you'll remember it all soon"

"You shouldn't distract the staff", joked Derek from the door. Mark stood up looking at him. "How are you? I'm glad to see you awake" asked Derek.

"Fine, thanks" said Addison.

Derek checked her medical history. Suddenly he mumbled. "W-What?"

"What?! What is it? What's wrong?" asked Addison scared.

Derek looked at Mark and then at her again. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Everything is okay" said Derek. "It-It's just that I forgot to do something. I need to talk to you" said looking directly at Mark. "If you excuse us".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Outside the room

"Amnesia?! Why did you not tell me?!" yelled Derek.

"I wanted to give her more time. I didn't want to worry you… It-It could be nothing-"

"or she could need a full neuro workup!"

"You do not know that for sure!" cried out Mark.

"Well, time goes by and she doesn't seem to be getting her memory back! From now on stay out of her, she is not your pacient anymore"

"Who are you to tell me such a thing?! I care of her as much as you, I wanted her to recover!"

Richard walked up. "What the hell do you people think you're doing? You're supposed to be the leadership of this hospital, screaming in the hallway? Are you out of your minds?"

"He hide me that Addison suffers amnesia!" replied Derek upset.

"I just wanted to be sure that there was not just psychological from the shock" Mark defended himself against Derek's accusations.

"All right. From now on I would be Addison's doctor and it would be me who decide what should or not should be done. Is it understood?" Both men nodded. "Okay. Derek do a scan"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Addison was about to go into the CT. Derek was at her side.

"I need to you lie as still as possible", said Derek

"Okay" said Addison.

"I'll be there" said pointing at the other side of the room "If you get scare, let me know". She looked at where he pointed. He grabbed her hand and looked directly at her eyes. "Everything will be fine". She nodded.

Derek active the scan and Addison went into the CT. He peered close at the scanned images coming up on the screen. "Jeez" whispered Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drow****ning on Dry Land by Nehebka**

**Chapter 4**

"Stevens, how did I tell you I like my charts? I like to round on pre-op before post-op. Do you like wasting my time? Is it fun for you? Are you just trying to make my day a little bit worse?" yelled Mark.

"No sir" replied Izzie.

"Then get it right"

"Mark..." said Richard who was standing behind them. "Izzie, can you leave us alone please?" said Richard politely. Izzie nodded and walked away. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" insisted Richard. "Because I have witness how you yelled an intern in front of everybody, and that could be a reason to fire you".

Mark sighed. "I-I… Addison… it's just to much for me" confessed. "I can't stand not doing anything. I wish I could help-"

Richard leant a hand over his shoulder. "You can't break down, she needs you. Not when there's still a chance and there still is a chance Mark".

Derek walked into the hall where Mark and Richard were.

"Do you have the results of the CT?" asked Mark anxiously.

Derek nodded. "She needs a neuro workup"

"We have to tell her" said Mark.

Richard was called by a nurse. "I've gotta go. I expect you behave as adults. I'll see you later".

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Derek and Mark entered in Addison's room.

"Hi" said as she saw both men entering.

"How are you?" asked Derek.

"I'm tired of lying down in that bed unable to remember who I am. But apart from that, I'm fine". Mark nodded and smiled sadly. "What's wrong?" asked. He looked from Mark to Derek.

"The CT reveled that you need a full neuro workup" said Derek.

"What does that mean?" asked Addison.

"Your brain is bleeding" said Mark.

"My brain is bleeding? How could my brain have been bleeding since the accident?"

"Well, it could be from the trauma, but it also could be from one of your surgeries" explained Mark.

"There's something one of you isn't saying. What is it?" Addison looked again from Derek to Mark trying to find out what else they were avoid saying. "Could I get my memory back?"

Derek stepped close to her and sat beside her. _"_It's possible. Amnesia can be a symptom, but I think it's a long shot. I'll do some brain mapping and see if anything happens, but there's no guarantee-"

"But there's a chance. It's better than nothing" she interrupted him.

"Because of the location of the bleed, you need to be awake during surgery. You'll be sedated, alert, but it can be a really dangerous process" continued Derek.

"It sounds risky" said Addison.

"All surgeries carry a degree of risk but Dr. Sheperd is one of the foremost neurosurgery in the country" said Mark "You've nothing to worry about. You've picked the best man for the job" Derek looked at Mark surprised to hear that.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Derek got off the elevator on the third floor and started walking the halls.

"Doctor Sheperd"

Derek turned around and found himself face to face with Alex. "What do you want?" said Derek staring at Alex evenly.

"I've heard about the accident, how's Addison?" asked Alex.

"Stay away from here"

"I actually do care about her you know"

"If you care about her you should leave her alone. She doesn't need you hurting her again"

Alex snorted, "You're already divorced. What happens between Addison and me it's not of your business"

"You're wrong. It IS my business. I just don't want her to get hurt again"

"From what I've heard, you didn't show it when you were with her. You cheated on her when you two were together"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Derek said angrily.

Alex shook his head, and began to walk away. "Screw you"

"Go ahead. I would love to have an excuse to lay you out" said Derek. 

Alex didn't turn around to face him, he just walked away.

Derek turned around and saw Meredith. "Meredith! How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to hear you tell Alex to stay away from her. What's going on?"

He shrugged his shoulders. He did not want to be having this conversation. The last couple of days had been emotionally draining enough and he wasn't sure he could deal with Meredith insecurities.

"I'm o.k. now. It's dealt with"

"Are you sure?"

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and confessed. "It's my fault. That Addison is lying in that bed-"

"No it is NOT Derek. She's lying in that bed because of the ferry accident. You were not the driver of the ferry so it is not your fault"

"I knew that something was going on and I wasn't there for her. She asked me to help her and I turned my back on her. I'm not trying to hurt you or start a fight but you must understand that Addison needs my help. I-I need her, I-I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her-" croaked Derek, turned around and left.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Addison's OR.

Derek was performing the neuro workup. He looked up and saw Mark in the gallery. For the first time he didn't see the confident Mark Sloan he was used to but a tired, unsure and anxious Mark. Suddenly the monitor started beeping.

"End title CO2 just dropped from 30 to 16. O2 stats down to 89" said the nurse.

"Push one of atropine" yelled Derek.

"There's no air in the central line. Asystole" said the nurse

"Push one milligram of epi. Start compressions. Go, go, get in there, get in there, do it. Come on" cried Derek out as he began doing the CPR. "Don't you dare die on me Addie! Breath, breath!"

"The heart's starting to beat on its own. Pressure's 60, it's low but it's there" said the nurse relieved.

"You're gonna make it" whispered Derek to Addison. He looked up again to check Mark but he didn't see him because he was sitting on the floor of the gallery. When he saw the monitor showed once again Addison's pulse he sat on the floor, dropped his head to his knees and breathed shakily. He almost lose her

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Two days later-

Addison closed her eyes and let her tears out. "I don't remember. I th-thought I would…"

"We got the bleed" Derek said, squeezing her hand.

"Leave… please" she spoke brokenly.

"I am not going anywhere Addie" replied Derek as he sat in a chair beside her bed.

"What if… what if I never remember anything?"

"A lot of folks would kill for what you have, you know? A clean slate. So you don't remember? So what? You'll make new memories"

"Why are you so good with me?"

He looked into Addison's face and brushed her hair and leant to kiss her.

"What the hell-"

As soon as he heard her voice, he jumped apart. "What is THAT supposed to mean?!" asked an upset Meredith. "I thought the decision was already made, I thought that you chose me instead of her" said pointing at Addison.

"Meredith let me explain-" said Derek but Meredith interrupted him holding up a hand to silence him. "Save it Derek" said as she turned around and left the room.

He looked at Addison. "Sorry" whispered and left the room to catch Meredith. He grabbed her arm in order to stop her.

"You're not going anywhere until we've talked" said Derek.

"Fine" said Meredith. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Derek, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"You have to understand-" he looked from Addison's room and to her again. "Sh-She was the first woman I loved. I can't stop caring about her. She needs me"

She looked at him, expecting to say that he still love her but he didn't say that. She turned her back on him. "I'll better go", she said and left him alone.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLeeeasE! Why do you think? Do you think Meredith will forgive Derek? Will Derek try to excuse himself to Meredith to gain her forgave or will he choose this time Addison:P Next chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Drowning on Dry Land by Nehebka**

**Chapter 5**

Derek went to check Addison in her room but there was no sign of her. He looked for her and found her sitting in an empty gallery with her IV stand. Derek walked up to her.

"I have been looking ... everywhere for you" said Derek

"Well ... you found me" replied Addison.

"You are not supposed to be here"

"I was going crazy just lying there"

"Any headaches today?" asked Derek. She shook her head. "Dizziness? Nausea? Blurred vision?"

Addison shook her head. "Stop being overly cautious and protective. I'm fine" she said and looked away. "I just looked foreword to going home…"

"You could always come with me" offered Derek.

"What about Meredith?" asked Addison suspiciously

"She would understand it" replied Derek.

"No she wouldn't… besides, I would never accept to go to your trailer..." said Addison seeming rather disgusted. Derek started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"I never told you I live in a trailer"

"No?" asked.

He shook his head. "You're recovering your memory"

"So the operation worked".

He nodded. "Thank you!" said as she hugged him. Suddenly she found face to face to Derek. He looked at her steadily, she, however, found it difficult to back at him. Slowly he leaned forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him too. However when she opened her eyes she took a step back.

"I-I can't. It's wrong…" mumbled Addison.

"Addie," said as he grabbed her hand in a seemingly friendly manner.

She looked at him. "You left me, you left me, I-I don't remember why and I don't know...I just don't know," she let a sob slip.

"I-I'm sorry. About everything. I'm sorry about Meredith. I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"You just feel guilty 'cause I was in an accident- You don't love me Derek"

"No, I just did not realized until now how much I love you-"

She shook her head. "That's not really true. I have wished to hear these words since we broke up but now I that I hear it… Derek, you love Meredith, not me. I can see it in your eyes. You're just confused and you feel guilty. Let's face it, it's over"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"NO, NO" cried Addison. She sat up in the bed and locked confused around her. It had been a nightmare, just a nightmare of the ferry's accident. She found Mark sleeping uncomfortably in the chair beside her bed. She got up trying not to wake up Mark and left the room.

He heard the sound of a door closing. He looked at his watch, it was only 2.30am and then at the empty bed. "Addie?"

Mark stood up and left the room. He found her standing alone in the hospital lobby starring at the rain as it drizzled off the windows. He crossed over to the guardrail and leaned against it watching her.

"I want to get out of here," Addison stated. "I have to get out of here."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you're still healing" he said stepping closer to her.

"All I'm doing here is thinking. I'm thinking about what happened, and I don't think I can stand it anymore… I-I just wanna go home" She turned around and face him. "You have to get them to let me go Mark. Please"

"I talk to Bailey and we'll see, I guess. You're sure you want to get out of here?" Mark asked.

She nodded. "Thank you… When I was amnesiac, at least I had hope… but what do I have know? I got married with a man who didn't love me… What's wrong with me?"

"Addy, there's nothing wrong with you" Brushing wet strands of hair away from her eyes, "Everything about you is just what any man would dream in a woman". He looked up into Addison's face, took a deep breath and said: "God, you are so beautiful. You're everything."

He was looking at her steadily, she, however, found it difficult to back at him. He took a step closer to her. Without thinking, Mark leaned forward and kissed her. As they stared at each other, Mark waited for her to reply. With silence hanging in the air, Mark moved in again and kissed her once more.


End file.
